Une simple parenthèse
by Lilou0803
Summary: House se réveille dans le lit de Cuddy... Chapitre 2 classé M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Hélas, l'univers et les personnages de House md ne m'appartiennent pas.**  
**

**N/A : **_Si vous êtes des habitués des fics en français, vous devez connaître Sganzy. Il y a quelques mois, elle a publié dans le cadre d'un défi sur hmd_frenchfics une fic intitulée "Le slip de Woody Allen". Dans le cadre du même défi, il se trouve que j'ai moi-même publié "Coup de chaleur", qui constituait une suite à celle-ci, puis "Une fois, juste une fois" qui en est la conclusion.  
_

_Ce sont ces deux dernières fanfictions que je vous propose ici sous la forme d'une histoire en deux chapitres (c'est le deuxième qui est classé M).  
_

_Bon, comme je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien vers la fic de Sganzy, je vous replace le résumé : _

A la suite d'un pari, Cuddy a accepté de faire la lessive de House. Celui-ci, après diverses péripéties et une après-midi de canicule dans le jardin , se retrouve avec un énorme coup de soleil. Allongé sur le lit de Lisa, il a fini par s'endormir pendant qu'elle lui passait de la pommade dans le dos.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Coup de chaleur**

Il se réveilla en sursaut, la bouche sèche et la tête lourde, en proie à une soif inextinguible. Il avait rêvé qu'il était perdu dans le désert. Au moment où il atteignait l'oasis tant espérée, celle-ci s'était révélée n'être qu'un mirage, et sa main, qu'il avait cru plonger dans une eau fraîche et bienfaisante, ne serrait plus qu'une poignée de sable brûlant.

Il se souleva sur un coude et fronça les sourcils, en proie au doute… Il était allongé sur des serviettes, dans un lit inconnu. Un coup d'œil autour de lui lui révélait une chambre manifestement féminine. Lorsqu'il voulut se redresser, une sensation de brûlure dans le dos lui arracha une grimace de douleur, et un vertige l'obligea à se rallonger. Un clapotis d'eau tombant en pluie lui parvint, avivant encore sa soif. Quelqu'un prenait une douche. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir de ce que lui dissimulait son esprit embrumé. Il ne savait ni où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait là.

**…**

Elle ferma le robinet, et tendit la main hors du rideau pour attraper une serviette, qu'elle enroula autour de son corps avant de sortir de la douche et d'en attraper une deuxième avec laquelle elle commença à sécher ses cheveux.

Elle alla jeter un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte de sa chambre : il s'était retourné en dormant. Il était maintenant allongé sur le dos. Dans le sommeil, son visage perdait son expression sarcastique et ses petites rides de douleur s'estompaient. Son regard s'attarda sur le torse nu et le haut du ventre, juste au-dessus de la ceinture du jeans, et elle avala sa salive : si elle restait là quelques minutes de plus, elle serait obligée de retourner sous la douche… froide!  
Quelque chose cependant la fit soudain basculer en mode « médecin » : sa respiration, sifflante et oppressée, n'évoquait plus du tout le sommeil dans lequel il semblait pourtant profondément plongé.

Elle lui secoua légèrement une épaule pour le réveiller, mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Par contre, sa peau brûlante et son pouls anormalement élevé finirent de l'alarmer. Posant une main sur son front, elle estima que sa température devait dépasser les 39°C. Lorsqu'elle souleva ses paupières, ses yeux lui confirmèrent qu'il était bel et bien inconscient. Cette fois, il ne jouait pas la comédie! Il agita la tête, et laissa échapper un gémissement.

Un sentiment de culpabilité bien connu monta en elle : _- Insolation! -_ Il n'avait pas seulement attrapé un bon coup de soleil, c'était beaucoup plus sérieux que ça! _- Quelle idiote, et moi qui était vexée qu'il se soit endormi… Alors que ce n'était que le premier symptôme! -_

Avant tout, il fallait le rafraîchir et l'hydrater au maximum. L'idéal aurait été de le mettre sous la douche, mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il soit assez conscient pour se déplacer!

Ramassant toutes les serviettes qu'elle put trouver, elle alla les tremper dans l'eau froide pour l'en recouvrir, les renouvelant régulièrement, au fur et à mesure qu'elles se réchauffaient au contact de son corps. Elle avait posé une poche à glace sur son front et baignait d'eau fraiche son visage écarlate.

Enfin, il commença à émerger lentement de sa torpeur. Peu à peu, sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque redevinrent presque normaux.

**…**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, le regard fiévreux qu'il posa sur elle était étrangement absent. Il articula « soif », et ce simple mot semblait lui avoir coûté un effort considérable. Elle lui souleva la tête d'une main, pendant qu'il avalait péniblement quelques gorgées du verre d'eau qu'elle tenait de l'autre, avant de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller.

_- House!… Ne vous rendormez pas!… Ouvrez les yeux!… Regardez-moi!…_

Il obéit avec difficulté, ses yeux étaient vitreux et sans expression.

_- Il va falloir que vous m'aidiez! Je vais vous aider à aller jusqu'à la salle de bains, mais il va falloir que vous essayez de marcher!_

_- …_

_- Vous m'entendez? Vous avez compris ce que je viens de dire?_

_- …_

_- House!!!_

_- Mar…cher_

_- Oui, c'est ça! Je vais vous aider! Vous allez essayer de vous lever!_

Avec difficulté, elle réussit à le faire assoir au bord du lit. _- Et maintenant? -_

Après lui avoir mis sa canne dans la main droite, elle s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras gauche autour de son cou. Puis elle l'entoura de son bras droit pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Ils y parvinrent enfin après plusieurs essais. Elle avait conscience de lui faire mal au dos, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire autrement.

Il s'appuyait sur elle et sur sa canne de tout son poids, et elle pensa qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Lorsqu'elle le fit enfin assoir sur l'abattant de la cuvette des toilettes, elle était épuisée. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot et son regard était toujours aussi vide.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui pour déboutonner son jeans, ironisant en elle-même sur le fait qu'il devait être bien mal en point pour ne pas faire de réflexions libidineuses sur leurs positions respectives. Puis elle l'aida à se relever et réussit à faire glisser le pantalon à ses pieds. Son cœur se serra, comme à chaque fois que la cicatrice de sa cuisse droite lui rappelait qu'elle était en grande partie responsable de son handicap.

La baignoire était hors de question : le rebord était bien trop haut pour qu'il arrive à le franchir dans son état. Elle réussit à le faire entrer dans la cabine de douche. Lui appuyant le dos contre le carrelage, elle réalisa alors qu'elle allait devoir rester avec lui pour le soutenir _- finalement, elle allait bel et bien la prendre, sa douche froide… Ironie, ils allaient même la prendre ensemble! -_ . C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle se souvint qu'elle était vêtue d'un épais peignoir éponge, qu'elle avait enfilé à la hâte à la place de sa serviette de bain. _- Tant pis! -_

Elle ouvrit le robinet, s'efforçant de l'aider à rester debout, plaquée contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras, se concentrant sur l'effort à accomplir pour l'empêcher de glisser le long du mur, oubliant la cataracte d'eau glacée qui s'abattait sur eux.

Du temps s'était écoulé. Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur son visage, elle grelotait en claquant des dents. Elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que sa charge s'était allégée, et c'est seulement lorsque l'eau cessa brusquement de tomber qu'elle prit conscience qu'il l'avait libérée de son poids et avait arrêté la douche.

Sa main remonta jusqu'à son visage, il lui releva doucement le menton et ses doigts écartèrent délicatement quelques mèches détrempées. Ses yeux avaient repris leur clarté azuréenne, et plongeaient dans les siens avec une expression qu'elle n'y avait jamais vue… reconnaissance?… Tendresse?… Cela dura quelques secondes à peine, avant que l'habituelle lueur ironique ne prenne le relais :

_- Oh… mon… Dieu!… C'est la chose la plus désérotique que j'ai jamais vue!… Pour une fois qu'on prend une douche ensemble… Vous ressemblez à une éponge trop imbibée!… Allez vous sécher!_

Un rire nerveux la secoua. Elle savait que c'était sa manière à lui de cacher sa gêne de s'être montré si vulnérable… Et de se soucier d'elle à son tour.

_- Vous êtes sur que… ça va aller?_

_- Allez vous sécher… Et passez-moi ma canne!_

**…**

Lorsqu'il la rejoignit un peu plus tard, d'une démarche encore mal assurée, après avoir ré-enfilé son jeans, elle était assise au bord de son lit, les bras croisés sur l'estomac. Le peignoir trempé, qu'elle avait remplacé par son jumeau, gisait abandonné par terre. Elle était vidée, moralement et physiquement.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et passant son bras autour de ses épaules, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

_- Merci, Dr Cuddy!_

Puis avec un léger sourire en coin destiné à désamorcer la tension :

_- … Mais ne vous imaginez pas que vous détenez le pouvoir absolu sur moi parce que vous m'avez presque ressuscité, après m'avoir presque tué, espèce de Frankestein femelle!  
_

Raté!… Elle éclata en sanglots convulsifs, se blottissant contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il caressait maladroitement ses cheveux mouillés, ne sachant pas comment la consoler. Finalement, il l'allongea doucement sur le lit, la tenant toujours entre ses bras, et elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, où il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

A moitié endormi, il eut une pensée amusée pour Wilson : _- Eh bien finalement, ça ne l'a peut-être pas conduite dans mon lit, mais ça m'a conduit sur le sien… En attendant mieux… _

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Hélas, l'univers et les personnages de House md ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Avertissement : **_Scène à caractère sexuel_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Une fois... juste une fois!**

Elle se demandait combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir.

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée entre ses bras, elle tentait de résister à la tentation de le toucher. De poser ses mains, ses lèvres, sur cette poitrine offerte dans l'abandon du sommeil.  
Elle essaya de penser à autre chose. Mais les problèmes administratifs de l'hôpital lui semblaient dérisoirement abstraits à côté de la chaleur et du magnétisme dégagés par l'homme étendu à côté d'elle. Il bougea et roula sur le dos, l'entourant toujours de son bras droit, resserrant même son étreinte, comme pour la garder au plus près de lui. Il était pourtant bel et bien endormi, le souffle régulier, totalement abandonné, et le visage détendu comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Se soulevant légèrement sur un coude, elle posa presque timidement le bout de ses doigts sur le haut de sa pommette, là où des rides de souffrance apparaissaient d'habitude au coin de ses yeux. Elle laissa doucement sa main descendre le long de sa joue, suivant la ligne du maxillaire, glissant sur ses lèvres comme une brise légère, effleurant son menton et coulant le long de son cou, pour finir son chemin aérien sur le haut de sa poitrine.  
Elle s'immobilisa soudain. _"Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire!"_ Il n'y avait pas d'issue, pas de chemin possible pour eux. Ils étaient condamnés à suivre des routes différentes, quoique parallèles. Il voulait affronter tout seul les écueils de son chemin de croix. Elle le savait. Entre eux, il ne pouvait y avoir que de brèves parenthèses. Elle voulait plus, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il était disposé a lui donner… Mais d'un autre côté…

Son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement sous sa main, au rythme de sa respiration, redevenue tout à fait normale maintenant… Elle avait eu si peur pour lui, cet après-midi! Ses doigts commencèrent malgré elle à dessiner de petits cercles sur la poitrine de l'homme, qui émit un léger grognement dans son sommeil. Une ombre de sourire détendait maintenant les coins de ses lèvres et elle eut envie de l'embrasser. Il était à sa merci et cette pensée la fit sourire à son tour… Une spirale brûlante montait dans son ventre. _"Une fois… Juste une fois!"_

Elle se rapprocha encore de lui et sa bouche se posa à la naissance de son cou, là où palpitait la carotide. Elle pouvait sentir battre son cœur sous ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant un instant cette sensation tandis que sa main, poursuivant son exploration, arrivait maintenant à la frontière de sa ceinture, sous laquelle elle s'insinuait pour caresser son ventre ferme du bout des doigts. Le souffle de House s'accéléra et sa tête s'agita sur l'oreiller. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Sa décision était prise : ce soir, elle vivrait son rêve jusqu'au bout, et tant pis si le réveil était rude. Demain serait un autre jour! Se redressant légèrement, elle passa sa jambe droite au dessus de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

...

Il rêvait! Il était forcément en train de rêver! Pourtant ces lèvres souples et douces plaquées contre les siennes paraissaient bien réelles et les mèches de cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le cou étaient encore humides… Sans ouvrir les yeux, pour mieux goûter chaque instant de ce délicieux réveil, il referma ses bras sur la femme au moment où sa langue forçait la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle était à moitié allongée sur lui, une de ses mains s'affairait sur la ceinture de son jeans, l'autre lui caressait doucement la nuque, et les mouvements de sa cuisse, posée sur son bassin, commençaient à le mettre au supplice. Un délicieux supplice.

Au diable la raison, il réfléchirait plus tard! Il desserra son étreinte pour glisser ses mains à l'intérieur du peignoir éponge. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Elle se redressa un peu pour lui permettre de faire glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules, l'entraînant dans son mouvement, offrant ses seins à ses mains et à sa bouche avides, et lorsqu'il saisit un mamelon entre ses lèvres, elle se cambra avec un râle de plaisir. Ses longs doigts, qu'elle aimait tellement, traçaient maintenant sur sa peau un chemin de caresses toujours plus audacieuses. Leur souffle se faisait rauque et saccadé, à l'unisson des battements précipités de leur cœur. Elle ne se souviendrait jamais comment il s'était débarrassé de son jeans. N'y tenant plus, elle le repoussa sur le lit de la paume de sa main, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, avant de se laisser glisser sur lui, son bassin entamant une danse lascive qui porta rapidement leurs sens au paroxysme. Le contact des mains de House, caressant ses seins, sa taille, ses hanches, décuplait son plaisir. Elle jouit très vite, dans un gémissement presque douloureux. La tension avait été si forte que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle s'abattit sur lui, le cœur emballé et le souffle court. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, allégeant pour un moment ses caresses, et lorsqu'il sentit ses muscles se relâcher un peu, il la fit basculer sur le dos. Son corps était voluptueux et affamé, il y plongea avec ferveur, dans un va et vient tantôt langoureux, tantôt presque brutal. Elle ondulait sous lui, balbutiant des mots sans suites, absorbée par son plaisir. Au moment suprême, leurs regards assombris se confondirent, et ils eurent un instant la sensation, tant leur osmose était totale, que leurs corps soudés n'en faisaient plus qu'un. Arc-boutée sous l'homme qui la comblait, les ongles plantés dans sa chair, Lisa cria sa jouissance pour la seconde fois tandis qu'il se déversait en elle dans un orgasme qui les laissa pantelants. Un long moment s'écoula avant que leur souffle ne redevienne normal, que se calment les battements désordonnés de leur cœur, et que leurs muscles se détendent.

Le silence s'était abattu sur la pièce. Un silence que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait briser le premier.

...

_- Lisa Cuddy… démon succube, Lilith réincarnée! En un après-midi vous trouvez le moyen de me faire rôtir dans les flammes de l'enfer, de me noyer sous des cataractes d'eau glacée, et de finir par abuser de moi dans mon sommeil!… Ça doit être ce qu'on appelle souffler le chaud et le froid… Si j'avais su, je vous aurais fait faire ma lessive plus tôt!_

Il déposa un baiser sur la pointe de son sein gauche.

_- Tu es…_

Elle hésitait entre le rire et les larmes. Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, elle lui coupa la parole :

_- En ce qui concerne la lessive, chose promise, chose due, mais…_

Son regard s'assombrit

_- Pour le reste, je… je crois qu'on devrait en rester là!_

House la regardait d'un air stupéfait.

_- Mais… Je… Tu…_

_- Je t'en prie, laisse moi finir! C'était… Merveilleux… Magique! C'était… Un moment hors du temps, entre parenthèses… Mais… C'est fini!… Ça ne peut pas continuer, Tu… Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Jamais ça ne marcherait!… Je… je veux plus que vous ne pouvez me donner. Nous finirions immanquablement par nous déchirer, et puis par nous détester. Et… Je ne veux pas te détester! Vous représentez trop de choses pour moi, Grégory House!… Alors je vous en prie… Je t'en supplie… Ne dites rien! Sinon… Sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer, et j'aurai encore l'air pathétique…!_

L'attirant doucement à lui, il déposa un baiser léger sur son front et l'entoura de ses bras. Il ne trouvait rien à répondre. Elle avait raison… Mais d'un autre côté…

_- J'aime les parenthèses! On n'en utilise pas assez… Si jamais… Si Lilith revient vous posséder, je… Je veux bien t'aider à l'exorciser de nouveau…_

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Le regard plein de tendresse qu'il posait sur elle la bouleversait.  
Puis la petite étincelle ironique revint naître au fond de ses yeux et un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage. Il lui donna une petite claque sur les fesses en plantant un baiser sur ses lèvres :

_- Et si avant de refermer la parenthèse on allait vérifier si le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche fonctionne?… Et cette fois, tu laisses ton peignoir au vestiaire!_

**FIN**


End file.
